technical_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Discontinued Features
Discontinued features are items, block formations, entities, that once could been obtained in vanilla survival Minecraft, but not anymore after a specific update. b1.6.6 *'Old TNT:' This TNT could be ignited by punching, whereas in the next update (beta 1.7), a flint & steel was required. When updating from b1.6.6 to b1.7, all TNT (placed and in item form) was converted to the new kind, however the old kind did still exist. It used a data value of 1 (normal TNT had a value of 0), and was obtainable using block transmutation from 1.0.0 - 1.2.3 and 1.7.2 - 1.7.5. You can obtain this item in 1.7.2 using block transmutation. The item was completely removed from the game in 1.13. 1.2.5 *'Petrified Oak Slabs:' These are the old version of wooden slabs before there were more types of wood in the game. They behave like stone slabs, meaning they don't burn and can be mined fast with a pickaxe. To obtain them, just craft an oak slab in the version 1.2.5 or prior, just as you would craft one today. It's actually possible to obtain these slabs in versions 1.7.2 - 1.7.5 with metadata value changing bugs. *'Water in Nether: '''If you break ice in the nether, it would turn into water. *'Level 50 enchants: The maximum enchantment level in this version was 50, and therefor you could obtain more enchantments on items without combining them via an anvil (which didn't exist at that time) and adding adding additional NBT tags. 1.6.4 *'''Zombie Pigman without Swords: If a pig gets struct by lightning, it will turn into a zombie pigman with nothing in its hand. (It might be possible to get them using other methods / bugs in higher versions.) 1.8.9 *'Stationary Water Blocks:' Prior to 1.9, ice that melted got turned in to a stationary water block and did not get a block update. This meant if you did not update it yourself, it would stay like that. You could make floating water blocks with this technique or create air bubbles inside water. *'Stationary Projectiles:' If you were to hit a fireball of a ghast or a blaze, or if I Wither would fire a skull, and it would fly into unloaded chunks, when the chunks get loaded, the projectiles will be frozen. *'Enchanted Golden Apples:' In 1.9 the crafting recipe for the enchanted golden apples got removed, meaning you could only find it in treasure chests. *'Silk Touch Shears:' In 1.9 it is no longer possible to put the Silk Touch enchantment on shears. *'Eye of Ender Clerics:' Since 1.9, Clerics will sell ender pearls instead of eyes of ender. *'Bedrock in Item Form:' In 1.8 if a bedrock block would be broken with methods that can cause blocks to drop (like manually mining or explosions), bedrock would drop itself. Of course, under normal circummstances you can't mine bedrock either, but this is one of those things that if we find a bug, it can cause another bug. In 1.9 it was changed that the bedrock block has no drops, meaning even if you would modify the game so the bedrock block is mineable, it would still not drop itself after it being mined. [Video on how to theoretically get bedrock in vanilla survival by EDDxample] TODO: Does this apply to end portal frames too? *'Supportative Blocks on Snow Layers:' You could place blocks that need support under them, such as redstone, flower pots, etc. on 7 snow layers. 1.9.1 *'Textureless Cactuses:' To get them, let an enderman pick up a cactus, then kill the enderman. It will drop a cactus that has no texture (appears as a black and purple cube). Note: '''This block gets turned into a normal cactus after upgrading the world to 1.13.' 1.10 *'Nameless Minecarts:' In some versions of 1.9 & 1.10 it when Minecarts are placed downed and broken, they will be named as their technical name (such as entity.MinecartRidable). These items lack an NBT tag compared to minecarts that were renamed to the same using an anvil, which makes them unique. *'Fireworks & Firework Stars:' Fireworks and stars crafted prior to 1.11.1 lack the NBT tag which corresponds to flight duration as the ability for boosting elytras with fireworks was added in that version. *'Stray's Slowness Arrows:' In these versions strays dropped weakness arrows that have different NBT tags from weakness arrows crafted by the player, which means that they do not stack with each other. *'NBT glitched bottles:' [Video by Ray's Works] *'Infinity & Mending Bows:' After 1.10 it will be no longer possible to enchant / combine bows that have both Infinity and Mending on them. The same applies to enchanted books. *'Stack of Pumpkins on Head:' You could shift click a stack of pumpkins onto your head. *'Unlimited Initial Dragons:' [Video by Ray's Works] *'Uncraftable Tipped Arrows:' Ironically, they are only obtainable by crafting them using the crafting book. 1.12 *'Duping + Stacking bug:' There was a bug in Minecraft '''1.12.0 only' which allowed you to duplicate blocks, and also be able to make overstacked items with it. With this you can make for example an item stack with 64 ender pearls, music disks, or armor. The bug could allow you to go over 64 as well, but certain inventories would remove anything above 64, meaning they can't be stored easily. They could however be stored by placing them in zombies' hands or maybe storing them as an item in unloaded chunks. *'Spawner Generation / Artifical Chunk Population:' The bug that allowed us to push in blocks into chunks before they were populated has been fixed in 1.13. 1.13 *'Enchanted Uncarved Pumpkins:' It was possible to place Curse of Binding and Curse of Vanishing enchantments on uncarved pumpkins, but not carved ones, from 1.13 to 1.14.4 (carved pumpkins were still the only ones that could be worn, however). During this time, carved pumpkins couldn't be enchanted with curses, making Curse of Binding/Vanishing carved pumpkins from older versions a discontinued item. This was fixed in the snapshots for 1.15, making the enchanted uncarved pumpkins discontinued items instead.https://bugs.mojang.com/browse/MC-125810 *'Items with 0 durability:' 1.13 was the last version of Minecraft where it was possible to get all tools down to 0 durability, as it was changed in 1.13.1 so items could only go down to 1 durability before breaking after use.https://bugs.mojang.com/browse/MC-120664 1.14.2 *'God Armor:' Between Minecraft 1.14 - 1.14.2 you could put multiple types of protection (e.g. Fire Protection IV & Protection IV & Blast Protection IV & Projectile Protection IV) on armor at the same time. *'Speed Suspicious Stew:' In 1.14.3 (?) suspicious stews were changed so they will have night vision instead of speed. Previously obtained suspicious stews might still have speed, but in survival there is no way to confirm that without observing the item. In 1.14.3 it is still possible to aquire these items from Villagers, this was fixed in 1.14.4. References